Remember When
by iamrotting
Summary: "Remember when we did this? Yeah, I remembered that. Do you?" One-shot


"Hey, Anna...?"

"Yo, Els! Where are you? Rapunzel and the gang are starving! Did you buy the pizza?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I brought the pizza... but, I don't think I can make it."

"What? Why?"

"Traffic is really bad right now."

"Oh, okay, just take your time. We're just playing video games right now—Kristoff, stop shooting me! Goddamn it, hold on, Els. I love you."

"Okay."

"So, what's up? You don't sound too good right now."

"I'm fine. Let's talk about something before I doze off from the horrible traffic."

"Sure, how should I entertain you, my love?"

"Remember that time when we were still in high school when you tripped and fell down in front of me and Olaf and your skirt was lifted up and your panties were shown? I just stared at your bum all flustered."

"Oh, yeah. That time we were strangers to each other. God, it was embarrassing."

"Remember that time when I was constantly sending you notes of apology because of that? You were really annoyed and decided to talk to me. And when you saw me, the first thing you said was, "you look beautiful," and got super flustered."

"Geez, that was one time!"

"Remember that time when we started hanging out together, you kept clinging onto my arm and ramble about everything and I would just stop you each time when you got out of topic?"

"Remember that time when you came into my home in the middle of the night with nothing but your pajamas and pillow because you missed me? My parents started yelling at us after hearing us laugh and talk when I took you up to my bedroom to sleep. You weren't allowed to come to my home for a month, but you did it anyway."

"Remember that time when you were crying because you got rejected by Hans to prom when we were seniors and shut me out for days? When you came out of your room, I asked you to go to prom with me and immediately you shouted yes and hugged me until my bones were at the verge of breaking? That was the happiest time of my life."

"Remember that time when I confessed to you, right after prom night, you told me that you were in love with me too? I asked you for how long and you said you didn't remember? I told you I remembered having these feelings for you ever since you started hanging out with me and that every time you'd smile or laugh, I would just stare at you until you'd notice."

"Elsa... what are you saying?"

"Remember that time when you got extremely sick and nobody was around to take care of you? I had to skip school and go straight to your home to take care of you. I was making you food when you got out of bed and smiled at me, horribly and told me that you were fine and there was no need to do anything for you? You almost fell down until I caught you and carried you back to bed. You said sorry for being such a clumsy person with such a raspy voice and let out a little laugh, I almost cried. It broke my heart."

"Remember that time when you wanted me to be beside you when you decided to tell your parents that you were gay? You were nervous, but I continued to tell you that you shouldn't and should be proud instead. You were holding my hand so tightly when you told them. They didn't know we were dating yet and hugged us with our hands still entangled in front of them."

"Remember that time when we first had sex? You had no idea what you were doing and I had to lead the way. You asked me if you made me feel good. I answered yes. You weren't satisfied with just a yes and we made out again. We ended up doing it all night."

"Elsa—"

"Remember that time when you asked me how much I love you? I told you infinity and beyond. You laughed and said, that's what people in romance novel would say and I replied, a couple needs to be somewhat cheesy sometimes. You stayed quiet and let me kiss you."

"E-Elsa, where are you?"

"Remember that time when we both graduated from college and I was supposed to do a speech? I was staring at you the whole time and you were crying so happily. At the last of part of the speech, I said, I love you Anna to the audience and everyone were getting up from their seats and started cheering, throwing their caps up in the air, including the professors. That time was the time when your parents found out that you were dating me. You ran up to stage and kissed me. Everyone was crazy about us for the whole day."

"Remember that time when you told me that you wanted to move in with me when I got a place? I answered yes. You hugged me and the second thing you said was if we could adopt a cat or two. I refused. But you continued to ask me once or twice every day and finally I gave in and let you adopt one. You said that it was now our child."

"Remember that time when we had our first argument? It was about the job that I was working on. I couldn't spend a lot of time with you because of that and you got frustrated. You shut me out for days and didn't even talk to me. Every time I passed your room, I would tell you that I love you. You didn't say anything at first, but then one time, when I knocked on your door, you immediately opened it and hugged me tightly, saying nothing. You dragged me to bed and we cuddled until we both fell asleep."

"Remember that time when you decided to take your first test for your driver's license? You were nervous. But you needed it for work. So I helped you study for days until we were all tired. One time, when you fell asleep, I carried you to bed with me and slept with you until the next morning. We were completely late for the exam and had to reschedule."

"Remember that time when I took you to the amusement park? You loved going to all kinds of rides and told me that you would go to all of them no matter what. It rained that day. But you convinced me to continue. We went to the Ferris wheel, by the time evening came and the rain subsided. You told me how much you loved me and I answered you back with a kiss."

"Elsa... you're scaring me. W-what are you doing? S-Stop it..."

"Remember that time when you got fired from your job and came home drunk? I was scared because you were yelling nonsense, throwing things around. You started crying. I had to soothe you and hug you until you fell asleep, talking in your sleep. You said that you were trash and deserved to die. I was startled and decided to wake you up. You woke up and I brought you a cup of water with shaking hands. You asked me why I was shaking. I told you that you wanted to die and I hugged you and continued to say I love you and that you were everything to me."

"Remember that time when I asked you how much you loved me again? You laughed and spread your arms and told me that you loved me by this much. I told you that you were acting like a high school kid. You said that we should relive our memories for once."

"Remember when our cat had baby kitties? You were so excited and had three of them in both arms. You told me to take pictures of them and I did. You spent so much times with those kitties that I thought you forgot about me. I started ignoring you and you noticed right away. I asked you if kitties were more important than me. You replied by asking if I was jealous of kitties. I said yes and you kissed me, saying that I was your world, your only world. You then convinced me to have sex."

"Remember that time when I brought you a promise ring? You started to tear up because you thought it was an engagement ring. You were disappointed when I told you it wasn't and it was a bit too early to be engaged. But you were still happy and said that you would keep it on forever. You still have it on now."

"Please... stop it, Elsa. Tell me where you're at. I'm watching the news right now. Please tell me you're not over there. Please!"

"Remember that time when I thought you cheated on me because you smelled like lavender instead of chocolate? I started yelling at you, crying in front of you and told you that we should just break up. You said that you spilled perfume all over yourself and told me to ask Belle. So I did. And what you said was true and I started to have a real guilt trip because you started locking the door to our bedroom. I could hear you crying behind the door. I made you a cake as an apology and left it in front of the door before I went to the guest room to sleep. The cake was gone the next day and I figured you ate it before going to work."

"Just... stop... Elsa... listen to me... where are you? I love you. Come home, Elsa. L-Let's eat the pizza and play games, alright? W-We're starving right now. J-Just come home!"

"Remember that time when I decided to propose to you? We were in Paris that time, in front of the Eiffel Tower. You were crying and everyone surrounded us were yelling in French. You asked what they were saying. I told you that they wanted us to kiss. And so we did. I told you that I loved you."

"Remember that time during our wedding ceremony? I told you that you were beautiful in that dress. You said I looked prettier. And when we took a vow and kissed, you carried me as everyone cheered. You said you love me over and over again. But I didn't hear you over the shouting and just ended up laughing. After that... I never really got to say it much. We've been married for two years already, and we never say these things to each other anymore. I thought our love was over. I really did, but then I realized how much you mean to me now."

"Stop... it... No... please..."

"So I'm just going to take this chance to say this because I'm sure that things are going to change and I hope it wouldn't while I'm gone. I want you to take care of yourself and not get sick. I want you to have a happy life. I want you to forgive me for everything that I've done to hurt your feelings. I want you to know that I will always be there for you and that you're my whole world. I'm sorry that I have to leave you like this, baby. But I just want you to know... that... I... love..."

"El... sa?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well... this happened.<strong>


End file.
